GS Witch
by Kerria Flower
Summary: During a GS Conference in London, it so happens that Holly got lost because her relatives deliberately left her behind. She was discovered by Father Karasu and Mikami Reiko to possess great potential...and a possessed mistreated victim at the same time. Years later, she became the youngest ever GS who 'graduated, rendering her invisible to all Magic Schools! The future has changed!
1. Chapter 1

Youngest GS Ever: Karasu Aoi

_In a GS Exam..._

_'You think she'll pass, father?' a tall, slender and shapely woman wearing a purple mini dress wondered aloud._

_'She will.' Father Karasu sweatdropped with comical flyaway hairs. 'She wanted to graduate at the earliest age possible since she wanted to become the youngest ever Ghost Sweeper.' he said. 'She'll pass the exams with flying colors.'_

_'You're pretty confident to make such a claim.' Reiko thought aloud in astonishment. 'What makes you think so?'_

_A GS Exam consists of parts._

_1. Spiritual Level Test- Examinees must flare their reiki. If they didn't meet the required level, they fail. If they meet the level and beyond, they pass._ _2. Spiritual Combat Test- Examinees must fight in combat using all methods. One's Nen influences the outcome of the match. To pass, win two fights in a row._ _then its followed by additional fights to determine the strongest fighters. The longer you last, the better your future as a GS is as it shows the public that you_ _are powerful and reliable. The pairings for each battle are determined using the 'Dice of Laplace' to be fair as this item cannot be influenced. Once you make it_ _to the top, not only do you get a license but also a promising future as a GS._

_'Looks like the fights should start soon.' said Reiko. 'The First Exam really takes a whole day due to many people trying to get in...' she said as they went inside the building to the combat area...when they got startled by a powerful force._

_'...that's her.' Karasu shuddered as Reiko's jaws dropped. 'Because she was possessed for so long, she was fighting her freeloader subconsciously, greatly training her Nen without knowing it while protecting her own life and mind. Then, after years of hard work while juggling school and training, she's as strong as you actually.'_

_'Scary...' Reiko sweatdropped. 'An 11 year old is that powerful? I guess we have her circumstance to thank for this...'_

_'You can say that again...ahahaha...' Karasu chuckled as they continued going into the building._

xxx

A year later...

'Father, I'm off to school~!' an adolescent wearing a school uniform ran off the back door of the Church's Living Quarters. She's of foreign descent with wavy black hair, big, almond-shaped bright green eyes of a unique shade, and milky fair skin that only made her black hair, green eyes and rosy lips stand out even more. To most people who sees her, she was said to be just like a doll.

'...its been seven years since I adopted that girl.' Father Karasu sighed in bemusement.

Karasu Aoi, formerly Holly Potter.

He found the girl with Mikami Reiko who, after passing her GS Exam, went with him to her first GS Conference in London. The poor girl got lost and separated...or so they thought.

She told them about her home life and getting left behind...was normal as she finds her way back anyway!

The good adult in Father Karasu would no longer allow it and alarmed the police...who then stormed Number 4 Privet Drive and the proof was the girl's...bedroom. When the Dursleys lied about that being her room, Dudley, her selfish bully of a cousin practically bulldozed their lies away, saying, 'it's my second bedroom for my toys, it doesn't belong to that freak!' their lies were thus exposed, especially when the police saw that it was true. It's full of boy's toys.

Arrested for gross child neglect and mistreatment, Father Karasu also demanded that they sign off their rights to Holly to him.

They even had the nerve to blame the poor girl when in the end, child abuse is a crime, they only have themselves to blame. As for Dudley, he had to be 're-disciplined' before given to his aunt Marjorie Dursley for Guardianship because his behavior is extremely appalling, and speaks loudly of Petunia and Vernon Dursley's poor parenting skills and are clearly not fit parents. Needless to say Holly was freed from her...relations.

Reiko took one look at the girl's belongings...which were second-hand clothes poorly kept and at the wrong sizes, same for shoes which were additional evidences, and eyeglasses 'picked up from a junk shop' for her poor eyesight. When the child was counseled, she was found to be 'broken' as she got long used to abuse that she found it normal and everyday for adults to mistreat orphan children, they had to bring her out of that mindset and teach her, her actual rights as a child. They took the girl shopping, and various processes done before they could bring her back home to Japan and start her life over.

But they found the girl to be possessed with what appears to be a mangled evil spirit that looks like a horribly flayed, skeletal baby and she was exorcised...which also fully unleashed Aoi's suppressed powers, and the exorcism also cleared her horrible eyesight, making it 20-20.

Since then, she was able to have a good life as a child, while wanting to be a Ghost Sweeper, inspired by her exorcism.

Thus right now, fast-forward seven years, the Church became a Karasu GS Agency.

He used to do Exorcisms for free but now, he charges money as he has a little girl to raise after all. That, and her Exorcism Methods are different. While he uses the Word of God as his weapons against evil spirits, Aoi has a talent in making Spirit Weapons...even using her own Reiki as a weapon itself by manipulating the shape of her power. She can even infuse her reiki into paper, stiffening them up into hardened, spirit cards as improvised weaponry. She makes their Agency's...Ofudas, enabled eyeglasses to become Reishi Goggles, using Compasses as subtle Spirit Sensors among other things.

Thus, they save money more than spending...avoiding the exorbitant prices in Yakuchindou.

Karasu swore Aoi into secrecy regarding their 'ability' for fun and kicks. Ghost Sweepers spend really big dough on Yakuchin's goods, they don't have to!

'Hey hey Aoi-chan,' a classmate approached her during school. 'Can I ask you a favor?'

'Hum? What is it, Rui-chan?' Aoi asked her classmate who looks like an effeminate boy.

'Erm, you're a GS right?' Rui asked her nervously. 'I have a request...' at this, Aoi went serious. 'You see, there's a ghost stalker stalking my older sister...he won't leave her alone.' he said. 'But only I can see him and it's creepy. Following her even in the bathroom!' he shuddered. 'I feel him up there, peeping on her in the bath and I could hear him fantasizing naughty things...' he said as he went pink. 'Sometimes, he does it. Lucky she doesn't feel it though...but anyway, please!' he begged.

'A ghost stalker eh? His appearance?'

'He looks like a typical hobo, why?'

'Ah, good...had it been an older ghost, say, at least a century old, your sister would be able to feel him.' Aoi told him to his horror. 'And it'll be really creepy on her part...well, since it's weak, I can get rid of him easily. Oh, that's 1000 yen by the way.'

'Thank you!'

xxx

The house in question...

'OK, everyone wear these please.' Aoi instructed the family as she handed what seems to be ordinary glasses. 'Your son hired me to get rid of a pervert stalking his sister...I was informed she comes home at around dinnertime...you are to wear these glasses to see what Rui-chan sees.'

'You mean Rui is a psychic?' Mr. Serizawa asked her incredulously.

'Hai. Your son may very well be a future GS, ojisan. Seeing ghosts and other paranormal is a baby step.' Aoi told him. 'That's up to him though...or he has option two, close his sixth sense for good and continue a normal life.'

'I would want option two if possible.' said Mrs. Serizawa with a shiver. 'I heard how things happen to GS...and you're just the same age as my son...'

'Mom!' Rui whined. 'If its possible for me I want to be a GS! What if Aoi-chan isn't around anymore? There's no way we can afford private agencies!' Aoi sported comical flyaway hairs.

The nearby agencies charge along lines of six digits to SEVEN no matter how easy or hard the job is. The only ones who charge with reasonable prices these days are the G-Men, and the Karasu Agency. That's a fact.

Soon, when the sister came home...

The parents choked as Aoi got ready with her Jintsukon...and proceeded to mercilessly bash the spirit.

**Wah! A GS?! Stop! STOOOOP!** the spirit wailed as Aoi mercilessly rained blows on him. Her classmate stared with a rather vindicated grin on his face that his sister's perverted stalker gets what's coming.

Soon, Aoi took out a haja fuda and slapped it on him.

'It's gone now, Rui-chan.' said Aoi with a grin. 'Now that 1000 yen for that moron please!'

* * *

><p>A:N Tools used this chapter<p>

Reishi Glasses- a variation of Reishi Goggles but more subtler in appearance

Haja Fuda- Ofuda that crushes evil

Jintsukon- Spiritual Power Club(the black 'sword' Mikami uses)


	2. The Private School

The Private School

Tsukimori Elementary School...

It also doubles as another GS Karasu Agency because Aoi studies there and by how she swore Seirei Seki earrings and necklace, it shows her power as a professional Sweeper. Her clients were practically the whole school and their families if problems come up.

Thus, the school knows of Aoi's Policies in charging fees as she practically plastered ADs in the wall outside the school gate.

E-, E and E+ class spirits= 100-1000 yen  
>D-, D and D+ class spirits= 1000-10000 yen<br>C-, C and C+ class spirits= 10000-50000 yen  
>B-, B and B+ class spirits= 50000-200000 yen<br>A-, A and A+ class spirits= 500000-10 million yen  
>S= 10 million and above<p>

Spirit Hordes

E-Class= 500000 yen  
>D-Class= 900000 yen<br>C-Class= 5 million yen  
>B-Class= 50 million yen<br>A-Class= 100 million yen  
>S-Class= Because of RISKS resulting in teaming<br>up with other GS, pay 500 million as minimum price  
>to be divided evenly among the party<p>

Price Varies depending on case and how long the occurrence is. PLEASE TAKE NOTE.  
>Rank will be determined by Spiritual Registration Meters<p>

For C-Rank and below cases, please contact Karasu Aoi at Tsukimori Elementary School during the day only. Mail address is xxxxxxxxxxx.  
>For B-Rank and up cases, please contact Father Karasu at the Church in XXXXXXXXXXXX street. Mail address is xxxxxxxxxxx.<p>

Aoi found herself in Dokozono Private Girls' School when Aoi got mail requesting Karasu Junior Agency. Because Aoi is still a child, Father Karasu handles B-class jobs and up. Thus Aoi deals with low-level cases.

'He keeps appearing every day in the changing rooms, harassing our students.' said the Principal who looks to be in her fifties. 'This is a serious problem for us as here at Dokozono Private Girls', we are very traditional.' she lamented. 'Please get rid of it as soon as possible.'

'Please don't worry.' said Aoi. 'Karasu Junior Agency is on the case.' she said, unrolling a small scroll regarding pricing conditions. 'Is there any other information about the ghost? Things like when it started to appear and such? That usually helps the case.'

'Ah, we were going to build a new building expansion...I wonder if it has something to do with that.' said the Principal.

'Very well, I'll be done by tonight then~!' Aoi whistled as she left, leaving the unwound scroll behind. As she left however...the look on the vice-principal's face caught her attention. "Hooo?"

And so, Aoi investigated the school with her Psychometry to locate the changing rooms. She snuck in by going in casually and waited, hidden as she listened to happy chatter until it came out.

Mesmerizing bodies... it spoke slowly yet sounded like a typical pervert.

'GOT YOU!' Aoi's bark startled the high schoolers as she whacked it with a powered Jintsukon causing it to disappear. 'That's odd...'

'Is that thing gone now?' a girl asked hopefully.

'Not yet.'

'EHHH?!'

'That ghost is known as a 'Dry Ghost'.' said Aoi. 'It's what we call 'lingering sentiments' or 'desires' left behind by a human. It has sentience but nearly non-existent spirit power but fuelled with its creator's feelings. I have to find the creator to permanently get rid of it.' she said. 'Until then, you might wanna change clothes in the classroom.'

xxx

Aoi looked around the school using Psychometry while using her Compass at the same time...but it led her to the construction area, to a well.

'Hey! Little girls cannot play here!' one of the workers choked out, but she ignored them as she went to the well...where the compass started glowing in blinks.

'Ho-hummm...so that's how you were created...this job is easier than I thought.' Aoi chuckled as she disappeared, bamboozling the workers.

xxx

That night...

The Vice-Principal was doing patrols when Aoi confronted him.

'Through Psychometry, it's determined that the ghost haunting the girls are an accumulation of an individual's thoughts and desires, powered up by your 'will'.' Aoi told him. 'The well showed me that every night as a young man, you practically poured your lustful feelings over sexy nude girls into that well to stop being a pervert for the sake of your marriage, and then close the well with a nice stone lid. While it's no spiritual seal, that deed eventually brought that 'ghost' to life, acting on your desires. However, as that ghost is a part of your heart, I must send it back to you.'

'Y-you can't!' the Vice-Principal sputtered, 'I got rid of it for my wife! I cannot be a pervert again!'

'If you die, you die with an incomplete soul...you cannot go to heaven the way you are now and you're an old man so you have little time left, old timer.' said Aoi flatly.

'I'm not that old, I'm only 57!' the vice-principal protested.

'That's still old. So we must do this...the reunion of two souls!'

'P-please no!' the vice-principal begged. 'For the sake of my wife, no!'

'I already informed your wife about the situation and she's OK with it.' said Aoi as elsewhere, the wife was comically crying. Aoi began praying. 'The deviated inner demon! The wandering soul! Return to your origin now!' she prayed as she tapped the vice-principal's head. 'Here!' the ghost appeared and Aoi pointed at that old man to guide it.

'I can't! No!' the vice-principal choked as the ghost flew to him. 'I'm not letting it in! No way!'

'Open your heart, idiot!' Aoi yelled.

'No!'

'No eh?! How's THIS?!' Aoi showed him a Weekly Playboy Magazine featuring Gravure Idols in lingerie. The vice-principal flinched as if struck. 'Loooookie!' Aoi teased playfully. 'Lookie this deliciously naked mesmerizing bodies!'

'Is that what a grade schooler is supposed to say?!' the vice-principal choked in disbelief as Aoi flipped to a page where she taped a poster of a nude woman with her arm covering her nipples and her hand covering her crotch in a teasing pose. 'N-no...w-wait...wow...m-mesmerizing...b-body!'

The ghost went back in him.

Aoi charged the wife 10000 yen because her husband was being difficult, and Dokozono will have to endure a pervert vice-principal for ten more years...


	3. Junior Agency Start!

Junior Agency Start!

Tsukimori Elementary School...Springtime...

Aoi graduated from Elementary School as a Top Ten Student.

'Hey father, what Middle School will I be attending next?' Aoi asked her father curiously as they went for home in a Mitsubishi Pajero.

'Well, I was thinking.' said Father Karasu. 'As a full-fledged GS, you don't really need Rokudou Girls' Supernatural Private School, so I'm hoping on sending you to another school near there, a co-ed one. I heard of your junior agency and promotional ad in Tsukimori, you'll be setting up a new base in this school.'

'Hai...I hope it's a school with a really cute uniform that goes real well with the Seirei seki father~!' Aoi chirped. Female GS wear Seirei Seki as proof of their strength and ability as only powerful GS can use one. Men carry them too in other forms while women wear it as jewelry. GS who passed the GS Exam top of their year are allowed to own/wear some.

Purchase of Seirei Seki is extremely expensive as it's rare, another reason GS charge high prices for their jobs.

'Ehhh I'm not sure about girls' fashion these days...' said Father Karasu sheepishly.

'Father!' Aoi whined.

'Ahahaha...hai hai, we'll choose a school that has cute uniforms for girls.'

'Yay!'

Thus during Spring Break, Aoi looked for schools that have cute uniforms and colors that match the color of Seirei Seki. She found such a school and its for elite students...

Well, she graduated Top Ten in her year didn't she?

'So this school eh? This school is famous for taking in only brainy students for the future of Japan's Economic Competitiveness.' said Father Karasu. 'Pressure and competition is an all-time high. The one who graduates a Valedictorian and Salutatorian has the opportunity to go abroad for a higher-level education in Elite High Schools and then College.'

'Heee...so I have that kinda opportunity if I graduate from this school huh? But I don't wanna go abroad...most GS work is here.' said Aoi sheepishly. 'Not good for expenses.' Father Karasu sweatdropped when Aoi's phone rang with mail.

'Ah, I got work.' said Aoi. 'My job is a newly built apartment with horrible Feng Shui that a lot of ghosts took residence. Judging by the bad condition, it's a Spirit Horde.'

'Ah, good luck then.'

xxx

In a rather fancy-looking apartment...

Aoi took out her Spirit Meter to measure the Rank as the Apartment Owner looked on with her.

'The Ghosts are all C-Class but depending on strength and difficulty, this may be more than a 5 million job, ojisan.' Aoi smiled sweetly at the nervously sweatdropping landlord. 'Add the fact that it has a horrible Feng Shui leading to opening what we call 'Hell's Gate', this will be around 25 million. And we need to talk more after this job is done.'

'I-I understand, just get rid of them!' the owner sputtered out as Aoi took out her equipment and got ready to go inside.

The owner can only see powerful glows inside...

And in an hour, it was over, with Aoi coming out looking quite harassed and banged-up.

'So Mister, I will create Altars where I put the foundation of the barrier to keep the Ghosts out and since Hell's Gate is way underground, five meters under the building, I can't do anything about that so the barrier is the only way to keep business running. Why I'll build altars is so nobody will mess with them. The altars are a front disguise to hide the barrier ofuda and no Japanese would dare to be rude to altars. The altars will thus protect the placement of the Kekkai. As owner, you should just say that altar placement is lucky for business. That way, the barrier stays intact.'

'Eh, right...'

Aoi walked home rich that day...

'T-twenty-five million for a C-Class job?!' Father Karasu gasped, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Datte, that place has really average spirits by a horde with a powerful Hell's Gate that makes them keep coming.' said Aoi. 'So yeah, I charged that much!'

Father Karasu sweatdropped.

His foster daughter might become the next Mikami Reiko...

Nevermind that, he has to enroll her in a new school before Spring Break ends...

xxx

Shizumine Gakuen...

The uniform for girls is very cute just like the way Aoi wanted it.

It made her look more classy and elegant, add the fact that she's wearing spirit jewelry, clearly making her status known.

'Whoa! Look at her!'

'She's so pretty!'

'Is jewelry allowed in school now?'

'I wonder where she's from...no Japanese has that kind of looks!'

"Fufu...I really love this positive attention..." Aoi thought happily while carrying herself with the air of a prim and proper young lady.

Father Karasu raised her to have the manners of a young lady befitting those from elite society but still leaning more to open-mindedness with cheerful friendliness unlike most snobs from such upbringing. She carries such air around school. But at work...well, her attitude changes into what's called 'Dark Side'. She becomes sharp-tongued, sarcastically cynical and childishly sadistic towards her quarry.

But public appearances is that she's a prim and proper lady.

Given her beauty that was somewhat smothered by her life as a child, living with her new father brought it out.

Class 1-A...

'Welcome to Shizumine Gakuen freshmen.' a rather stern and strict woman greeted. 'I am your Homeroom and also your English Teacher, Kagamine Naeko. As English is a Universal Language, I must be strict with your spelling, grammar and pronunciation to meet up to the standards of the school. For today, we will start with Introduction. DO memorize your classmates' names and faces. We will begin in alphabetical order and I will also seat you in such an order. So everyone, get your bags and stand at the back until I call your name for your turn, and seat where I tell you to sit.'

And so, one by one, surnames are called...until it's her turn.

'Er, Karasu-san, jewelry is illegal whether fake or real in school,' the sensei coughed, noting her earrings while her necklace is hidden under her uniform.

'Oh, they're Seirei Seki I got privileged to wear when I passed the GS Exam as the Top Examinee on year 1990.' said Aoi as she even showed her license.

'EHHHHHH?!' the whole class gasped in disbelief. To them, that meant she was the most powerful Exorcist of that year at just...age 11!

'CLASS-1-A, BE QUIEEET!' yelled the sensei from the other rooms.

'So minna-san, I'm Karasu Aoi from GS Karasu Agency.' Aoi smiled as an advertising tarpaulin with ratings appeared on the blackboard when she snapped her fingers. 'I'm 12 years old but turning 13 this summer...but I am still a Professional GS despite my age! Ohohoho!'

'Er, if you're professional, how come you're only doing C-Class jobs?' a guy called out.

'Well, father is a tad overprotective of me and won't let me do B-Classes until I'm in High School...' Aoi giggled. 'But when he has no choice, I do get called for a high-ranking job...'

And so...at school, Aoi established her place and agency in her new school...wherein she gets clients through her class, getting low-level jobs from them...

'Hey Aoi-chan, I heard you're doing quite well as a GS.' said Mikami as Aoi paid a visit, bringing two deluxe sushi and sashimi platters and two bottles of amazake that cost quite a pretty penny.

'Yes! Jobs are pouring in like flashfloods!' Aoi chirped. 'Father works while I'm at school though.' she giggled.

'Ah, if only jobs are also pouring in like flashfloods here.' Mikami grumbled. 'You guys accept even low-paying jobs so its only natural for you to get so many.'

'Well, I'm going to school after all, we have fees to pay.' Aoi quipped as they enjoyed the sushi and amazake. 'By the way, I heard from father you have assistants, is that true?'

'Yeah...although only one of them is useful.' Reiko griped. 'I have a high schooler who's more trouble than he's worth so that reflects his pay and Okinu-chan, the ghost girl who's more useful in the office.'

'Then drop him already and get a new one worth the pay.' Aoi quipped. 'My assistants are the students in my class who bring me jobs every weekend in return for 10000 yen(around 90 dollars) per job request. _Only those who found me a job gets paid_.' she said in emphasis.

'Isn't that a bit much?' Mikami sweatdropped. 'You spend that much on your classmates for a job request alone?!'

Aoi gave Mikami a wry look.

Mikami, according to her father, is an extremely greedy woman yet an incredible miser and cheapskate on others, and only spending lavishly on herself. People who go to her often have no choice if they want the best. She learned that when they went home after her GS Exam. She knew Reiko used to be a student of his but not much details. Technically, Father Karasu is the best but he wasn't that well-known...

'Well, they go all the way for me and they're useful so why not?' Aoi shrugged. 'It's worth the pay. They are also lucky in bringing me Spirit Hordes. If they find me a Horde Problem, they get paid 20000.'

Outside the door, a certain young man is listening with ears throbbing and his eyes going ka-ching!

Yokoshima Tadao took to approaching the Church, asking Aoi for part-time employment as he is a grossly-underpaid assistant on the verge of starvation.

'Sooo how much is Reiko-chan paying you, Yokoshima-kun?' Karasu asked Yokoshima curiously.

'I only get paid 250 yen every hour!' Yokoshima wailed miserably in a childish manner, making the Karasu's go face-fault. 'I'm on the verge of starvation here!'

'Eto ne, school ends in 3 pm and you work until 9 pm unless a job required you to travel somewhere...a normal day would be 1500 yen so your monthly salary is 45000 yen or 46500. So annually, that's half a mil. That's not so bad, as it's what a typical salaryman gets every month, so what do you mean you're on the verge of starvation?' Aoi blinked owlishly.

'Hey, I have school expenses to pay plus I pay for my train to and from school and I also pay my own tickets when we're on trips unless we pay airplane tickets, that she covers!' Yokoshima wailed. 'I practically live on Instant Noodles since my parents handle my school and rent fees! I want to eat bentou for a change, I'm a growing young boy!'

'I suppose I'll let you work part-time for me but if Reiko-chan finds out, bye-bye 40000 yen and you'll be way worse off than before!' Aoi pointed out as Yokoshima fainted. 'Aiya, I think I killed him father.' she scratched her head.

'But still, his current salary isn't bad. In fact, he can enjoy bentou everyday from convenient stores and train fees aren't that big on students.' said Father Karasu. 'Maybe he's just an idiot with money like most teenagers these days.' he commented.

'I agree.' Aoi sweatdropped. 'If he's like this now, I wonder of his life as an adult. He's a money-idiot.' she placed her hand on Yokoshima's head for Psychometry...and twitched. '...he really is an idiot, father.' Aoi stated flatly.

'...what did you find dear?' Father Karasu asked her.

'He spends much of his money on **Playboy Magazines and porn**-' Father Karasu face-faulted. '-**and playing videogames with his friends** so before he knew it, he's broke.' Father Karasu got up shakily with flyaway hairs.

'...what an idiot.'

'I'm not hiring him until he learns to be wise with money!' Aoi harrumphed. 'It'll just be extra porn money!'


	4. Revelation! Aoi-chan a wealthy ojousama!

Revelation! Aoi-chan a wealthy ojousama!

Into May...

The Church has gotten unusual visitors.

'Yes?' Aoi greeted as she answered the doorbell...only to find two goblins in sharp black suits and tie. 'Oh my, do come inside the living room.' she said, inviting them in. 'Father! We have unusual clients!' she called out and the goblins face-faulted.

'W-we're not clients, we're bank agents!' the goblins sputtered out as both Karasus stared.

'...bank...agents?' Father Karasu blinked.

And so, after preparing refreshments of cold juice and cheesecake, the goblins began talking.

'We are Goblins from the Wizarding Bank Gringotts in Britain.' said the goblins. 'We have been looking for Holly Potter, the lone heiress to the Ancient Noble House of Wizards. We have searched all over UK and we got wind that you got adopted by a powerful GS as Aoi Karasu and tracked you down here to Japan when you never showed up to the bank at age 11 for your first withdrawal.'

'I didn't know I have money or from a noble house...' said Aoi gloomily. 'My life before I met father wasn't even kind to a dog.' the goblins frowned at this.

'Yes, we know. Thus, your account manager fired Albus Dumbledore, your Magical Guardian for severe neglect in his duty and for placing you with ill-fitting guardians which do not reflect your status as a Lady of House Potter. We also checked on the statuses of every Potter property and heirlooms, and took them back to be put in the family ancestral vaults. Not only that, because you passed the GS Exam with powerful results, your magic registered in our systems as 'adult', thus in the eyes of Goblin Law, you can legally inherit the entire Potter Fortune and no longer be detected by Magic Schools as a result.' said one of the goblins to their disbelief. 'We have come to inform you as it is your rightful inheritance. Not only that, we need the money to circulate for the sake of Magical Britain's economy running.'

'I see...what can you tell me about my family? How was I orphaned? How did I end up with the Dursleys and who is this Albus Dumbledore?'

'We will begin with the family history...' said the left Goblin. 'The Potter is a 600 year old Pureblood Family that became related to the much-older Peverell Family that has a history of 700. The last Peverell who descended from the line of Ignotus Peverell married a male Potter. The Potters at the time were your typical normal commoner family, only becoming wealthy by marrying that Peverell lady. That Potter soon got involved into business ventures as he desired for his family to rise up the social ladder...and a century later, they succeeded and became one of the Ancient Noble Houses of Britain for their family history, purity of blood and wealth. To maintain such statuses, they married into other Pureblood Houses that up to present date, everyone is pretty much related as cousins...all of whom are committing marital incest by the way.' the Karasus' jaws dropped. 'Pureblood witches and wizards are so obsessed with blood-purity as to them, it means they're nobility and they take pride in that, and hold those who have mixed-blood in utter disdain as if they are filth.'

'However, all that incestual marrying of course, caused genetic problems in future descendants.' the right goblin continued. 'Things such as low fertility, physical deformation, low intelligence, mental instability, and aggressive violent tempers while its effects on magic causes it to become stagnant and weaken over time until they become Squibs, a witch or wizard born without the power of magic. Some others though a rare handful, see this problem as a grave threat. These few people have wisened up, most likely by observation of their relatives. That if they keep inbreeding, their family's future would be in danger. Some willingly went and married families of 'Blood Traitors', families who are kind to humans and creatures at the cost of being disowned by their blood-purist families and some willingly married humans or muggle-borns, humans who are born with magic powers.'

'What's a muggle-born sir?' Father Karasu asked him.

'Well, these purists see muggle-borns as 'pathetic magic-stealing filth', so the word muggle came from the word 'mug' which is practically hit-steal-and-run.' said the right goblin. 'However, children born from these unions are much better off. Their physical appearance, intelligence and magical power are boosted through 'refresh'. The so-called traitors, upon seeing this, maintained such unions if only for the sake of the children. Your father, Lord James Potter married your mother Lily Evans, a muggle-born witch noted to be powerful and the best in Charms magic and we can see how well you turned out through the union of a pure-blood and a powerful human. You've become a powerful GS at age 11.' he said wryly as Aoi looked sheepish. 'Unlike witches and wizards, we goblins are up-to-date with both worlds.'

'As to how you ended up with your mother's unfortunate relations...' said the left goblin. 'It started with a long civil war in UK that lasted 11 years.'

'Civil war?' Father Karasu gasped out.

'Yes...led by the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater Organization, a bunch of Pure-blood Supremacists against the British Ministry of Magic.' said left Goblin. 'The Death Eaters originally attacked mostly humans and Muggle-born wizards and witches, while using blackmail and the Imperius Curse to control their minds to gain secret servants in high places, intending to destabilise the Ministry, which desperately tried to keep order as well as secrecy from the Muggle world. Albus Dumbledore, in response to the growing threat of the Dark Lord and his minions, formed the Order of the Phoenix under his leadership to combat the Death Eaters directly. Some Aurors or magical police from the Ministry also joined the Order of the Phoenix to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults to crush the Dark Rebellion.'

'When the Ministry showed it would not fall easily to insurrection, the Death Eaters stepped up their efforts. The prominent Bones family was nearly obliterated. Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both Order members, were slaughtered by a group of Death Eaters led by Antonin Dolohov, though they fought bravely. Order member Dorcas Meadowes was killed by Voldemort himself, the McKinnon family was massacred by Death Eaters, Order member Caradoc Dearborn disappeared, Order member Benjy Fenwick was mutilated to death by Voldemort's supporters, and Voldemort killed an entire Goblin family near Nottingham.' he continued. 'Our president was so furious at the time that he ordered investigations in order to freeze the bank accounts of suspected Death Eaters as retaliation since its known that its a bunch of blood purist supremacists and the Ministry tried to negotiate with us to defreeze the accounts but the President remained stubborn and will only defreeze accounts if the murderer of a goblin family is apprehended, brought to him in shackles for him to personally kill but nobody could bring Voldemort to us, thus the accounts remained frozen, making the crooks resort to burglary to fund their depravity, further fuelling suspicions on their identities though some of the Ministry is in sheer denial as some of the families under 'freezing' were from Ancient Noble Houses and Noble Houses-yes, there's a difference in rank. Terror and chaos gripped the wizarding world at the increased brutality of the Death Eaters, whose identities were still largely unknown. This made people suspicious of one another.'

'Voldemort also made use of his alliance with the Giants and werewolves. Aurors fought hard to maintain resistance during the Invasion of Britain, which was fronted by Voldemort-supporting Giants. Many lost their lives and entire tribes of Giants were wiped out until, finally, the beasts retreated and went into hiding. After the Giants' defeat, the tide of the war began to turn. Death Eaters Evan Rosier and Wilkes met their ends at the hands of Aurors, now given permission by the Ministry per an edict from the office of Bartemius Crouch Sr. to employ the Unforgivable Curses against their enemies. Many ordinary wizards also met their ends while bravely trying to face Death Eaters.'

'Soon, two families caught the personal attention of the Dark Lord for reasons unknown to the public.' the right goblin continued. 'The Potters and the Longbottoms. Your family and that family faced him personally three times and escaped him during their marriages, and both families went into hiding because they are both with child...you and your distant cousin Neville Longbottom.' he said. 'Both families hid with the Potters using the Fidelius Charm, a protection charm that hides the existence of anyone or property under it's protection with the only one allowed to give the secret is called the Secret-Keeper. A lot of people believe them to be the man named Sirius Black, your father's best friend. However, several months after your birth...on Halloween, Voldemort personally paid your family a visit and murdered the Potters, with everyone believing Black betrayed you.' Aoi and Father Karasu froze. 'You however, survived his murder through accidental magic as a child with your unique scar as proof of that encounter and somehow managed to obliterate his body. With his death, the war quickly turned tides.'

'Voldemort's defeat meant that his followers were sent into disarray; some, like Bellatrix Lestrange were sent to Azkaban and others, such as Lucius Malfoy, used their wealth, power, and influence (and claims that they had been under the Imperius Curse) to avoid imprisonment. There was celebration all across the country at the end of Voldemort's reign of terror. Although the war was over with Voldemort's defeat, some Death Eaters were still free to cause trouble, leading the Ministry, spearheaded by Barty Crouch Sr to launch a massive crackdown on the Death Eaters and their acts of terrorism against the wizarding world.'

'Shortly afterwards, Aurors and Order members Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse by Death Eaters Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr, who believed the two Aurors had information regarding the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort. The Longbottoms were subsequently moved to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for long-term care, and their infant son Neville was raised by his grandmother Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother. The Death Eaters were caught and put on trial; as part of his harsh treatment of the criminals, Crouch sentenced them all, including his son, to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange proudly proclaimed her loyalty and declared that the Dark Lord would return. The conflict thus officially ended but in great costs. And as you have no surviving relations in the magical world, Albus Dumbledore decided to place you with the Dursleys as Petunia Dursley is your mother's older sister and your aunt. Since the idiot did not check on you, never knowing you were abused and neglected, we fired him as your magical guardian and denied him information and rights in regards to you.'

'I see...I would like to request complete documentary information and investigation on this Dumbledore, Sirius Black, my parents and the entire Order of the Phoenix, as well as who's who in the Ministry of Magic who can be my ally and who can be my enemy sirs.' Aoi requested. 'I will pay you well for your troubles although what sort of money does the wizards use?'

'We use gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts...in coinage, Lady Potter. In Britain, it's 17 Sickles to a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a Sickle, and 493 Knuts to a Galleon.' said the right goblin. 'Since you live in Japan, that'll be 1G=¥660, 1S=¥40, and 1K=¥1.'

'I see...I will pay you 500.000G for this job.' Aoi declared as Father Karasu and the goblins gasped in horror, complete with a black background with a lightning strike and crackling, thunder sounds.

'H-half a million...Galleons...?' the left goblin squeaked.

'No goblin has ever been paid that much, not even the President...' the right goblin looked ready to faint.

'Aoi-chan, given mathematical equivalent, that's 330 million yen!' Father Karasu choked out. 'That's more than how much Reiko-chan spends in Yakuchindou for magical equipment!'

'That's only befitting since I want a thorough job and that includes mental invasion and other magical means for information through psychometry.' Aoi quipped. 'I want to know EVERYTHING about these individuals who are interested in me yet horribly neglected me!' she huffed. 'My family paid dearly to end a war yet my reward was to be abused for five years of my life?! Why that's not fair!' she growled. 'And also, additional 100.000G to ensure no European Witch, Wizard or Magical race bar the Gringotts Goblins or those I consider friend will be able to find me. Make me invisible and untrackable to them, and conceal information that I am adopted by father in Europe and let's take advantage while they're still stupid. Not only that, I want all documents about the family finances and property so father and I can make money flow through magical business, by connecting our phone line to Gringotts in Britain.'

'V-very well Lady Potter, we shall heed your job requests.' said the left goblin shakily, still shocked that someone is willing to spend THIS much...he wondered how the hell do Japanese spend these days...

'Thank you very much for the trouble!' Aoi said cheerfully. 'Pleasure doing business with Gringotts!'

'Ehehe...p-pleasure as well Lady Potter.' said the right goblin weakly. 'We will now take our leave.' and they were gone by disappearing.

'Aoi-chan, you seriously spent 396 million yen for information alone...have you gone crazy like Reiko-chan?' Father Karasu whimpered as a few hairstrands comically fell off his head.

xxx

Britain, England in Diagon Alley...

'WHAT?!' came the disbelieving thunder of the President's outburst in his office, making Guard Goblins outside jump in surprise. 'Lady Potter is willing to pay THAT much for her requests?!'

The guards wondered what the hell did the agents just tell him...


	5. Reiko's Proposal!

Reiko's Proposal!

A month later on a Thursday...Aoi came home from school to see her father getting ready to leave.

'Aoi-chan,' said Father Karasu as he packed only two changes of clothes, medical and magical equipment. 'I received an S-Class job in Italy so I won't be back for a few days, so take care of the house and of yourself OK?'

'Hai! Itterashai, father!' Aoi bid her father farewell and he left. 'Job in Italy huh...?' she frowned before sighing with droopy head and shoulders. 'I wish I was in high school...'

The job took days and soon, her father came home with a really gorgeous guy in his teens. He is of average height, blonde and blue-eyed.

'O-oh my!' Aoi squeaked with a slight blush, as how girls usually react upon seeing a gorgeous man. 'W-who is he?!'

'He is a long-time acquaintance of mine and a long-distance apprentice due to circumstances about two years before you became a GS.' said Father Karasu. 'He is your kohai.'

'Hello, I'm Pietro de Bloodeau.' said the newcomer kindly. 'Please call me Pete for short.'

'Pete is a **700 year old half-human vampire**.' said Father Karasu as Aoi face-faulted with vampire in question looking sheepish as he saw that reaction coming. 'He's in his teens so he's still pretty young and unlike pure-blooded vampires, he's OK with sunlight and water thanks to his human half, but he still hates garlic. He also has no need for blood. Take care of your kohai and show him around, OK?'

'Ehehe...hai...' said Aoi sheepishly. 'It's a Thursday with no jobs today so I guess I'm free. But what about his social life though father?'

'I cleared it up with the GS Community and got him many IDs needed to function in society and he's now under my er guardianship as he's still a teenager by standards.' said Father Karasu. 'As a half-blood, he has no tendencies unlike pure-blood ones so no one has to worry.'

'I see...maybe he can attend my school in class if he passed the entrance exams.' Aoi suggested. 'If I managed to juggle school and GS Training and pass with flying colors in both, surely he can accomplish the same next year.' she said. 'So how is he staying in Japan with us, apprentice aside?'

'Well, the vampires pooled their money to finance Pete's stay in Japan, so maybe we can use that as soon as the goblins amass the needed information you requested.'

'Ah, a labor force then.'

'Um, I don't get what you're talking about?' Pete asked them nervously.

'Aoi-chan is a very wealthy witch from an Ancient Noble Family.' Father Karasu explained. 'We just found that out recently when for seven years, we believed she's an orphan from a normal civilian family. Since the goblins want her to get her wealth moving into the economic vein, we're planning on building a business to get said money moving into the economy. Once we create a business, you don't have to worry about sending them money anymore and you can just worry about your own future as a GS.'

'Ahhh...' Pete fully understood now. 'So what business then?'

'I dunno...until I see my family's financial situation, I can't make a move at all.' Aoi told him. 'But since I can afford to pay them for jobs I requested easily using my family's money, that means I'm still pretty wealthy in Gringotts Goblin Bank.'

'Just please don't spend anything in the range of 100 million anymore, I lost a few more hairs just by thinking about it.' Father Karasu shuddered. 'Anyway, get showing Pete around Tokyo...and disguise him while you're at it.' he chuckled. 'Ogasawara Emi is quite...horny for him.' Aoi face-faulted for the second time that day.

'She's an adult going horny for a teenage vampire...?' Aoi whimpered before she went on fire. 'Now I have to protect a kohai's virginity from a Cougar!' she exclaimed passionately and challenge accepted.

Both Father Karasu and Pete sweatdropped.

xxx

'So Aoi-chan, I heard about you from Father Karasu...' Pete inwardly cringed at the details from start to finish, and thought the man had a TENDENCY of finding messed-up apprentices who became future powerful GS. A mother and daughter and now a witch. 'So, a business in school eh?'

'Yes. I run the Junior Agency though since I take low-grade jobs while father takes the high-grade ones...He won't let me take a high-grade one until I'm in high school...' Aoi smiled. 'He's kinda overprotective of me.' with a background like hers, no wonder. 'By the way, there are things we have to talk about at home after our tour, OK? our agency has...many secrets.' she giggled. 'Including my heritage. Not even Reiko-chan knows.'

After the tour around Tokyo, they brought home take-outs.

'So Pete, this agency has many secrets I'd rather you take to the grave with you if you can help it.' said Aoi to the teen's sweatdrop-and-flyaway-hair expression. 'Unlike most GS who go to Yakuchindou for their daily supply of ofuda such as the haja, hama, fuma and taikanmakyoryoku fuda varieties and magical items, we make our own here so we have no need to go to spend hideous amounts of money for Yakuchindou. So we save our salaries and earn big, while spending less on cheap material for me to forge into Spirit Weapons. I personally craft them since I have unusual powers I didn't know was magic until now.' she explained.

'So when you are in need of supplies, just ask father who in turn will send word to me. This is just within our agency OK? Even if you made some GS friends, the secret will NOT leak. This secret keeps us financially afloat unlike others! One slip and I'll cook you spicy food with LOTS OF GARLIC for a year straight and Goya juice for drinks, after memory-wiping the individual you spilled to.' Aoi spoke with her Dark Side coming out.

'Erm, right...' said Pete with a nervous squirm. G-Garlic and Goya juice(bitter melon)? Eep...the harsh punishment makes him wanna puke...

'That is why unlike most GS who struggle with money because of how expensive magical equipment is, we don't have such problems.' Aoi quipped. 'That is our agency's most guarded secret, financial life itself. We may not look like it but we're rich. We just don't want to advertise it.'

'Ehehehe...'

With that, Pete officially joined Karasu GS Agency and works alongside Father Karasu, and got to know the daughter real well. That next week...

'Here are the requests you asked for Lady Potter.' said the goblins as they came with carton boxes of information. 'We even did Psychometry though doing it on some individuals was one hell of a challenge, it really made the pay worth it job. We also had to deal with some problems and discrepancies.' he said. 'We will now connect your phone line to Gringotts for future requests if you so wish.'

'Thank you very much~'

xxx

'...Father, Aoi-chan hasn't left her room for days now every after school unless she has a job...' Pete mused thoughtfully at the dining room. Aoi cooked dinner with magic and then went back to the room.

'She's reading the information the goblins worked to get for her.' said Father Karasu. 'She has grim concerns about the british magical community who are deeply interested in her but still neglected her so she wanted all information to have something against them. Since she went as far as Psychometry, she can resort to Blackmail if she could.' Pete gulped audibly. 'If they find her despite Goblin Security, she WILL wage war and she can take on an army on her own. Anyway, after dinner we'll start with lessons.'

'Hai.'

But as days went by, even the small fry are getting tougher and tougher...

'Oy Aoi-chan, are you OK?' Aoi came to class all patched up.

'Well, all the small fry in Japan are gone so yeah, it got a bit hard.' said Aoi. 'Oh well, it's training for future jobs!' she clapped her hands excitedly.

Nobody in class liked the prospect that the stronger ghosts are left behind.

xxx

'So even Aoi-chan neh?' Reiko frowned as she and Father Karasu sported a medical gauze on their foreheads attached using medical tape.

'Aoi-chan is worse off...her...assistants...kept bringing her Hordes and they were very lucky when it comes to finding Hordes...or as top elite students who work for her part-time on weekends for extra cash, they're THAT good in investigation, whoever brings her a horde gets 20000 from us.' Father Karasu chuckled while Yokoshima inwardly whimpered. Aoi refused to hire him because he was very loose with money as she found out and gave him a thorough lecture. Until he wises up, she won't give him a job.

She even gave him a list of set prices.

From his apartment to school on a train costs 220 yen.

From school to Mikami's office costs 250 yen.

A bento box costs 400 cheapest, 800 the most expensive in a convenience store. Sure a konbini bento is less tasty and variable than supermarket ones, but if he wises up and buys bentos at the Supermarket at around 30 minutes before closing time(he couldn't go to the supermarket at 2:30-3pm obviously), he can buy tastier bentos there at half-price...the same price as the ones sold in the convenience stores which he can reheat the next day and enjoy full stomachs and tasty food for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday if he buys it at advance every night, and say good-bye to instant noodles FOREVER. But he will have to say goodbye to porn and videogames forever if he wants a job from her.

She even did the math for him since at least she was nicer than Reiko.

So his total bill everyday would be:

220...220...220  
>250...250...250<br>800...1200...1600  
>Total: 1270...1670...2070 in that order.<p>

So out of his budget of 45000 on 30-day months, he would spend 38100 yen(400 bento), 50100 yen(600 bento), and 62100 yen(800 bento). On his 46500 yen budget on 31-day months, it would be 39370, 51770 and 64170 yen. He has those three choices.

Of course, Yokoshima CANNOT afford the 600 and 800 bentos for both lunch and dinner everyday and he has to give up buying porn and videogames forever if he wanted a healthy life. He has to stick with the 400 yen bento with change left over. Then for breakfast everyday and if he's running late, just buy Instant Food he can make with hot water in three minutes to be on time for school. He should also find 100-yen shops, sushi trains, and donburi or curry rice is cheap in some restaurants never going beyond 500 yen. With that, his life is easy with his monthly salary from Reiko.

Aoi gave him an ultimatum to his horror. If he wanted a job from her for extra money, he has to give up buying expensive porn magazines and playing 100-yen videogames _forever_. If he managed six months on his budget with change left over, she will give him part-time weekend jobs.

For Yokoshima, giving up porn and videogames would be hell...but he HAS to pass the half-year ultimatum for his life to change!

'I think all the spirits are getting stronger.' said Father Karasu. 'She's even dragging out Pete for extra hand in Hordes.' he left out the fact that she's charging more the more injured they are for 'hospital fees'.

'I hope not all of them or we'll really have it rough.' said Pete with a shudder. He too, sported injuries of his own in assisting either Karasu and to learn what its like to be in the field.

'Well, they say that the more pesticide we use, the vermin will eventually gain immunity from it.' Father Karasu remarked. 'This also applies to spirits.'

'Ghost Sweeping has become a Profitable Business.' said Reiko. 'There's many weak Sweepers who go after weak spirits, and Aoi-chan sweeps up a lot more than they could. In the end, it's natural selection.' she told them. 'Only the strongest spirits remain now. So we need to become stronger as well.' said Reiko. 'So I want to take Aoi-chan with me!' she piped up. 'We'll go to Myoshinzan!'

'EHHHHH?!' Father Karasu sputtered. 'Both of you are too young for that! You might die!' he choked out.

'But didn't you become the strongest that way?' Reiko pointed out. 'Either way, we'll die if we don't get stronger. Dying in the hands of spirits or Myoushinzan. With our pride as GS, I think we'd rather die in a sacred place.' she drawled sardonically. 'And in the end, nothing ventured, nothing gained!'


	6. Challenge: Myoushinzan

Challenge: Myoushinzan

And so...

'This is kinda scary Reiko-chan...I wish they built better roads for this...' Aoi gulped as she was armed to the teeth with two Jintsukon, a Jubaku Rope, and several holsters of various kinds of ofuda. Thus poor Yokoshima carried more luggage.

'Well, it's a mountain so naturally it's like this, Aoi-chan.' said Reiko. 'This is also training you know, so brave it up. Once we get more power, we can compete harder in this business. We can't let anyone catch up to us!' she told her. 'To be the best, we have to do all we can.'

Upon arrival...they saw a gate guarded by two oni heads on each door and headless bodies and it read,

**THOSE WHO ENTER THIS GATE **  
><strong>SHALL THROW AWAY ALL HOPE. <strong>  
><strong>-KEEPER<strong>

'It doesn't sound scary but I have a baaaad feeling about this...' Yokoshima gulped.

'Nice décor at least...fit for extreme Halloween.' Aoi sweatdropped. 'Weak-willed Sweepers would definitely run from faces like these additionally with the warning on the gate.' she said, glancing at the gates. 'Only those who have guts will be willing to go in.'

**HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT, UNWORTHY BEINGS!** the right head grunted in annoyance. **WE ARE GUARDIANS OF THE GATES! WITHOUT PERMISSION, NONE OF YOU MAY ENTER! I AM THE RIGHT GUARDIAN GATE...**

**AND I AM THE LEFT GUARDIAN GATE!** said the left head. **WE WILL NOT GRANT YOU ACCESS THAT EASILY!**

The gates however, sprung open, showing a young girl in her teens dressed like a fighter.

'Ara, we have customers?' she asked as they all sweatdropped.

'...you didn't even last past five seconds.' Aoi grumbled at the sputtering heads. 'Guardians my ass!'

**S-Shoryuki-sama!** the right head exclaimed. **How can you open the gate so freely?**

**It's our job to keep idiots out!** said the left head.

'Maa maa, don't be too strict...I was bored anyway!' said Shoryuki, scratching her head. 'Hi, what's your name? Do you have a recommendation?' she asked the party.

'We are Mikami Reiko and Karasu Aoi.' said Reiko. 'Father Karasu sent us here.' she said, taking out a recommendation and Shoryuki lit up.

'Ah, that human?' she chimed. 'He's pretty talented! Among those who came, he was one of the best!' she exclaimed. Reiko and Aoi knew that the man was more than who he seems now if he impressed a GOD.

'Hi! I'm Yokoshima...' Yokoshima instantly went on flirting mode only for a gate to bash him.

**Hey! Don't act so vulgarly before Shoryuki-sama, mortal!** the left head grunted.

'...he seriously tried to hit on a goddess in front of bodyguards...I'm either amazed or horrified at how horny he is.' Aoi said incredulously and sweatdropped.

'That idiot is tired of life, just ignore him.' Reiko quipped casually without a care at all. Okinu sweatdropped too.

**Erm, Shoryuki-sama, while you approved their entry, at least let them face us first!** the right head whined. **It'll damage our reputation if they got a free pass!**

'Sure thing, but hurry it up, OK?' Shoryuki told them.

**THEN IT'S SETTLED!** the left head exclaimed excitedly as two headless bodies mobilized. **UNLESS YOU BEAT US, NONE OF YOU MAY ENTER!**

'Erm...if we beat them, it's OK right?' Aoi asked Shoryuki.

'Yes, so do your best.' Shoryuki said sweetly.

'Then it's settled.' said Reiko. 'Aoi-chan, you take the giants, buy me time!'

'OK!' and with that, the two women went separately with Aoi using spiritual brute force on the bodies. A punch and a kick sent them crashing hard into the ground, leaving Shoryuki impressed, while Reiko slapped sealing ofuda on the heads.

'H-holy cow...' Yokoshima paled with horror blue lines on his and Okinu's faces at the display of power.

'Mikami-san DID say Aoi-chan is as strong as she is...' Okinu gulped. 'She just didn't say how!'

'A new record! Eight seconds!' Shoryuki beamed. 'As expected of Father Karasu's pupil and daughter!'

'Eto ne, can we see the Keeper now?' Aoi asked her politely, talking like a child before Reiko can ask so RUDELY. 'We came for training...'

'Oh my, as spiritualists you sure don't pay attention to your surroundings...' Shoryuki giggled as she then blasted them with her spiritual power, blowing them away at the gates. 'I'm the Keeper of Myoushinzan.'

'EHHHH?!' the revelation...certainly shocked them.

'Don't judge a book by its cover!' she said good-naturedly. 'I'm still a god!'

'She didn't have anything before...' Aoi choked out, wide-eyed at the young girl.

'Yet she possessed really incredible power she can hide and release in a blink?!' Reiko sputtered out in disbelief. Such power required great control in turn... 'And to think she's just suppressing it. If she was serious...' and she left it hanging.

'We shouldn't anger her...' said Okinu.

'Especially YOU!' Reiko grunted at Yokoshima. 'Be careful!'

'If you piss her off, we won't have enough of you in a matchbox!' Aoi warned.

'W-what kind of idiot would try to hit on a god?' Yokoshima sweatdropped.

'YOU!'

'Er, first you need to change your clothes...' said Shoryuki as she let them in...only to prove to the females how much of an idiot Yokoshima is.

'Lemme help you undress!' Yokoshima chirped excitedly in pervert mode, yanking on her sash. 'Should I pull here, huh?' Reiko, Okinu and Aoi face-faulted.

'If you don't show respect...' said Shoryuki with a smile. 'I'll have to punish you!' she swung her sword at him which he dodged in a panic. 'Ara, he dodged my blade...?'

'You idiot!' Aoi yelled panickingly. 'Apologize right now!'

'You really are tired of life!' Reiko snarled angrily before painfully making Yokoshima bow. 'Apologize now! Sorry about him, he's really tired of life!'

'I'm sorry I'm sorry!' Yokoshima apologized, if only out of terror. Why must all cute ones be so horrifying?!

'Maa maa...' the Keeper giggled. 'Change into Training Clothes first.'

'B-but it's like an open bath!' Aoi whined in horror. 'And with **Yokoshima** around...' cue imagine spot of him peeping on them...

'If he tries that, we'll kill him as usual!' Reiko grunted.

'Don't worry, it's a spiritual security gender-segregated changing room.' Shoryuki smiled reassuringly.

'Ano, it's just Mikami-san and Aoi-chan training...' said Okinu. 'Yokoshima's just...'

'Eh? A luggage carrier?' Shoryuki blinked. 'So he's just the mule?' a comical arrow pierced the high schooler's heart. 'Even so, he needs to change too, otherwise you can't get in!'

'I don't really feel excited...' Reiko mused thoughtfully. 'Are we really in a legendary training ground?'

'Well, we offer many different kinds of training.' Shoryuki chirped. 'Which one would you like to participate in?'

'Isn't that obvious?' Reiko grinned. 'We want to get stronger in the shortest amount of time possible! Stronger than even sensei!'

'Hehe, you sure are pretty ambitious...' said Shoryuki with a chuckle before going serious. 'Fine, but you might die. But if you succeed, you can go home today!'

And so...

'...wow...an alternate world beyond a door...I wonder how much power is used to make this possible...' Aoi wondered aloud.

'As expected.' said Reiko. 'Aoi-chan, crazy things tend to happen around me so you go first.'

'HIIII?!'

'Oy oy Mikami-san, letting a kid go first?' Yokoshima asked his employer incredulously.

'Like I said, crazy things happen around me especially when YOU'RE around, so I'm playing it safe!' Reiko yelled with a comical bighead.

'I don't think I wanna know.' Aoi said wryly, sporting comical flyaway hairs.

'Now then, in the human world, we can only train the body, but hardly any way to train the spirit.' said Shoryuki. 'Here, we can train the spirit directly. Step in that circle, Aoi-chan.' she instructed as Aoi stepped into the circle.

'It's the first time I've seen a circle like that...' Mikami mused thoughtfully. 'I wonder what happens next?' she wondered as Aoi got into the circle...and they gasped as out came a tall woman about ten feet tall dressed in fancy armor and robes in white and purple colors, with long wavy black hair, and on it's arms is a gauntlet pata sword about the length of a wakizashi. 'What's THAT?!'

'Oh, that circle causes your shadow to come out.' said Shoryuki. 'Its formed according to your spiritual powers. To keep things simple, it's your spirit. If the shadow gets stronger, your spiritual powers also get stronger.' she explained. 'But this shadow...'

'Hum?' Aoi blinked as Shoryuki felt her shadow.

'I sense something in your shadow, Aoi-chan.' said Shoryuki, feeling it with her hands. 'I sense a maternal desire to protect. Not from you but someone else did it and its been here for so long. It's the source of power for your shadow's armor. Without it, no armor and leaving you with the robes, clearly showing to me your nature as magic-oriented more than a fighter.' she noted thoughtfully.

'Ah...' Aoi didn't know that...

'Now then, you will fight three enemies in a row.' said Shoryuki. 'If you win, the shadow absorbs the enemy's strength. If you beat all three, the shadow will merge with you and you become stronger. Lose to any of them and you die.'

'So it's a battle to the death eh...I expect nothing less!' Aoi cried confidently. 'I can control my shadow with my Nen right?'

'Hai.'

'Oh wow...this is just like the anime Angelic Layer!' she exclaimed, gushing excitedly, causing her older companions to face-fault.

'Well...when you put it that way...' Reiko snorted. 'Now I'm looking forward for my turn.'

'Come out, Golem!' Shoryuki called out as a rock golem appeared out of the ground.

'Golem huh...so with a rock body...if I absorb him that means my defense will increase, Shoryuki-san?' Aoi asked her.

'Hai.' said Shoryuki. 'Start!' and the fight began.

'According to videogame logic...' Aoi commented as Mikami Agency face-faulted again, as Aoi's shadow dodged the golem's attacks 'Rock monsters have a certain weakness...their only fleshy spots!' and she stabbed the eye and through it, through it's head, killing it. Aoi's shadow absorbed the golem, adding more armor to the body. 'Yay~!'

'Humm...maybe I should see these videogames in the human world if she managed to win so effortlessly...' Shoryuki mused to herself. 'The next round will start soon! Cutlass! Come on out!' an arachnid-like demon with sharp blades for legs came out. And it seems excitable too, as it used its legs to cut rock to show off...and started attacking without orders which Aoi dodged.

'Hey! Shoryuki-san didn't even say start yet, you retard!' Aoi yelled indignantly before stomping it hard on the head with her shadow.

'Cutlass, I didn't even say go!' Shoryuki chided at the beast.

'It's fine by me, I frequently face cheating spirits anyway, I'm long used to foul play!' Aoi snarked. 'To fight foul play...you gotta play foul too!' her spirit's pata disappeared, revealing armored hands, and created a bow out of reiki.

'Wow, she can do that?!' Shoryuki gasped out, amazed.

'When it comes to magic, Aoi-chan is the best. I'm better at combat.' said Reiko. 'Her mental visualization and bringing to life that visualization through her power makes her suited to be a sorceress.' and the shadow fired a gigantic arrow...that split into several arrows and rained a volley of arrows. 'And that's why she doesn't spend so much money for magical items, it's not fair!' she whined, causing Okinu and Yokoshima to sweatdrop. 'With an ability like that, she hardly needed magical tools!'

Proven even more when after the volley of arrows, the shadow...created a giant bomb!

'Hiii?!' they all gasped as they all saw the bomb. Cutlass went a shade paler from fright.

'Aoi-chan no! You'll blow up the grounds!' Reiko yelled panickingly.

'I-it's OK, the ring has a barrier, we'll be fine...' Shoryuki stammered out reassuringly while gulping at the giant bomb herself.

'Roger that~' and Aoi threw the bomb at the horrified monster and KA-BOOM! With it's defeat, the swords reappeared in the shadow's hands, but the blades got wicker-looking.

'Yare yare, the daughter sure is scary~ as expected of Father Karasu's daughter.' Shoryuki giggled. 'I have to call out a monster that can put up quite a fight...let's see...since no one here can beat you, I'll have to create one!' and she created...

'Oy oy oy oy!' Aoi sputtered out as Shoryuki created...a videogame character. 'Are you serious?!' it was a woman with tattoos on her skin into lined patterns. She wears a gold necklace, earrings and hair jewelry among a headdress designed to pull her hair up to resemble horns; and silver bangs are left to frame her face. She has yellow eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow and she wears deep red lipstick. She has no eyebrows, instead having tattoos. For her attire, she wears a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that exposes her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscures her breasts. A black collar extends down the neckline to her waist; the collar rests over her shoulders and covers the junction of her black feathered wings. The collar appears to be made of feathers. Her hands and feet however, are clawed and seems to semble that of beasts.

'Ufufufu...I drew this image and your knowledge of her out of your mind, Aoi-chan.' Shoryuki giggled. 'You only have yourself to blame. This is a powerful sorceress, reflecting your battle style. Your offense and defense improved...all that's left now, is your magic.'

'Your imagination, is scary...you really only have yourself to blame!' Reiko choked out as the created third beast is very powerful. 'Can she win against this one?'

Needless to say...due to Aoi's own imagination against her, the middle-schooler was in for a very rough fight of magic...even worse when said monster has a second form with nastier magic that nearly killed the teenager. Aoi resorted to reenacting other forms of magic through her shadow in order to survive and win, enabling her to absorb the final enemy that greatly boosted her powers, resulting in her shadow possessing four wings; a pair of white feather wings and a pair of black bat wings.

'Man, that was just nasty...' Aoi sighed as she merged with her shadow and felt the great power boost caused by her final opponent.

'Hehe, I'll heal you during Mikami's matches.' said Shoryuki as Mikami stepped in the circle for her shadow to come out. It was also a ten-feet-tall woman greatly resembling her with white skin, and armor on her head, shoulders and breasts, then below the torso is black tights ending in heels with a jewel orb on each foot. The arms sport black long gloves with armor at the back of the hands. Its also wielding a stick as long as a Jintsukon with patterns. 'You know the drill now Mikami-san. We will boost your offense, defense and spiritual power through three opponents!'

'Alright! I'm fired up from Aoi-chan's match!' said Reiko excitedly. 'I can't wait!'

The catch?

Shoryuki is her last opponent...


	7. The Lady gets moving

The Lady gets moving

'OK Pete! You're learning how to use the ofuda well~' Aoi chimed as she stood by, watching Pete exorcise the ghosts. 'But really, haven't you come up with a fighting style for yourself yet~? All GS have their own fighting styles despite knowing the basics of using the ofuda and jintsukon you know!'

'Well I haven't come up with anything yet Aoi-chan.' said Pete sheepishly.

'Well, they always say that the best start for all fighters is to use where we are the most comfortable at. Because we are strongest in things we're comfortable in the most. Or for some people, the root is their foundation to grow. Find your root and comfort zone and you'll develop your abilities...just like how I became a Sorceress.' Aoi advised as she called out her shadow. 'Someday, you can go to Myoushinzan and reach the pinnacle of your strength.'

'Whoa, you can call out your shadow?!' Pete gasped, impressed. He had only heard stories but he never saw it in person until now!

'I asked Shoryuki how~' Aoi chirped. 'That way it's easier for me in jobs now. Two in one fighters!' she winked. 'Now that the ghosts are gone, let's get our pay and go home.'

'Sooo how much are we gonna get for this job?' Pete asked her.

'It's 900000 yen.' said Aoi. 'Don't worry, half of it is your salary. Besides, you don't have to worry about the island anymore, everyone there has a job now. In training, they receive an allowance.'

'Ahaha, I have you to thank for that, Aoi-chan.' said Pete gratefully as they went to get their client for their pay. 'But will it be OK? Your community is prejudiced against us.'

'They're morons. That's a sad fact about my race.' Aoi sighed. 'At least the goblins don't care. Money is money no matter what the source. Reiko-chan will get along well with them as their motto is 'present profit comes first'.'

Bloodeau Island became a farming island affiliated to the Potter Family in order to earn money and continue living. They now grow crops, and factories are opened to make products to sell to Diagon Alley as Aoi opened a convenience store in Diagon Alley, based on a typical Japanese convenience store. However, unlike a typical konbini, it has top goblin security. Wizards cannot shoplift as security will paralyze them and a bouncer will kick them out. The convenience stores also sell sweets, snacks, bread, instant food, sandwiches, packed lunches in special magic machines that keep them warm and machines that provide instant food, beverages, cigars, packs of floo powder, small doses of medicine for relief, etc. Items for convenience, it's there. Vampires make the food in the 'Employee's Room' and the elves will do the packaging. The existence of vampires will be kept secret by the elves. The cashier on the other hand would be a witch or wizard.

Vampires, whether pure or half, still has magic, thus capable of brewing potions, making medicine, perfume, shampoo and soap, as well as cosmetic products of Aoi's design and creation after some weeks of study. She snarked that the Wizarding Community is NOT up-to-date thus her store will make them learn what up-to-date is, starting with the convenience store.

She also plans on building a Restaurant but she has to carefully choose dishes that will NOT give away her location. She would buy a crew of seven house elves who will cook, and three to clean. Then a Karaoke Bar with Soundproof rooms, and student-friendly drinks and snacks. It also has good security against potions and cursed items. Vampires make the food and drinks while disguised as a typical witch and wizard while House Elves are trained in Security and Maintenance.

In half a year, they will finally be able to start making money. The vampires are paid in Euro however, not wizarding money and salary in production is pretty generous...1000 Euro(around 140 grand in yen) a month! At that rate, Pete's people no longer have to worry about Poverty anymore a couple years from now, and be able to send children to school for supernatural beings like them. So their future is pretty bright.

In a matter of months, everything is ready. All she has to do now, is fly to London to get hiring.

And so...

'Humm...I like how it's built...according to my plans.' Aoi whistled. The Convenience Store has an upper floor where Employees can live in. And the construction is very clean to look at, even with the sign that says, 'Coming Soon'. 'Now then, I'll check out the restaurant...' The restaurant is big and spacious with tables for two, three, four and family. The Restaurant is also in 'Coming Soon' status. She will also take advantage of the holidays to use the Hogwarts Train to know where Hogsmeade is and came to ride the train after Easter holidays ended.

She also secured the train so that nobody will come in her compartment.

Upon arrival that night, she got off by teleporting and invisibility, avoiding the mass of students to go to Hogsmeade to look at her Karaoke Bar's condition, and checking on the elves.

A day later...

'So I'll be printing this, Ms. Potter?' Barnabas Cuffe asked Holly who nodded.

'Yes, I do need new employees for my newly-built businesses you know.' Holly chirped. 'Then I can finally open my businesses after about a month in training the employees but for now, I'll be screening in a room I rented in the Leaky Cauldron. Here's the pay for the article.' she said, paying the Editor. 'Well, I'll take my leave.'

The bomb is finally dropped.

**Holly Potter will start HIRING**  
><strong>for unemployed witches and wizards<strong>  
><strong>for the Potter Convenience Store and<strong>  
><strong>Broken Barriers Restaurant<strong>  
><strong>only 30 Spaces Open<strong>

**Requirements:**

**At least an EE or an O in Charms and**  
><strong>Defense as Employees are allowed to<strong>  
><strong>defend themselves against harassment<strong>  
><strong>or attacks. Great PINPOINT REACTION<br>TIME and GREAT DUELLING SKILLS is a  
>MUST.<br>For those who are beings, please  
>master your natural skills as a member<br>of your race, your magical abilities and  
>combat skills. Same rules apply<br>**

**Great Manners and pleasing personality**  
><strong>with great communication skills to customers<strong>

**A VERY LONG PATIENCE, especially when handling**  
><strong>'certain types of customers'<strong>

**A strong backbone, capable of dealing with**  
><strong>customers with 'unpleasant personalities'<strong>

**Age 17 up to 40 ONLY no matter what race**

**Those UNWELCOME:**

**Blood and Racial Racists(towards muggles,**  
><strong>muggleborns, half-bloods, creatures and beings)<strong>

**No Communication Skills, Manners and Conduct**

**A, P, D and T in Charms and Defense**

**Spaces Open:**

**8 Cashiers(four human, four being)**  
><strong>11 Waiters and 11 Waitresses(11 human, 11 being)<br>PS-As waiters and waitresses, please have good looks  
>as part of the job<span>  
><strong>

**Lady Potter does not care who and what you are,**  
><strong>you can even be a Gnome for all she cared and she'll still hire<br>This is the Final Reminder  
><strong>

**She will set up a 'hiring office' in the Leaky Cauldron and will  
>start at April 1 lasting a month<strong>** or until 20 employees are hired.  
>Interview hours are at 9 am-11:30 am, 12pm-<strong>**6pm only for a week.**

**PS- BRING YOUR OWN LUNCHES if you don't want to lose your  
>place in the lines or if you have no time to cook, Tom the Barkeeper<br>will be making rounds for requests**

**Hiring Process as follows**

**1. Integrity- after an interview, your background will be THOROUGHLY  
>INVESTIGATED for a week. If deceit and falsehood is found: REJECTED<strong>

**2. After a week of waiting, those who passed the Integrity Exam will  
>be facing Lady Potter in Magical Combat in Stoatshead Hill where an arena<br>will be set up. To those who last against her for one hour, you're hired!  
>Battle Hours will be the same as Interview Hours, FIRST COME FIRST SERVED<strong>

**-Barnabas Cuffe,  
>Editor-in-Chief, Daily Prophet<strong>

Aoi knew that article will cause quite a ruckus...

It did when the Prophet Issues got delivered the next day.

The Leaky Cauldron found it swamped with beings, witches and wizards who wanted a job while the Ministry is trying to squeeze through to get to her.

'HEY!'

'NO CUTTING IN LINE!'

'Excuse us, we're from the Ministry...' Minister Cornelius Fudge sputtered out as he and his escort tried to squeeze through,

'WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT, GET IN LINE!' in return, they get violently shoved to the back.

'Blame yourself for not being early!'

'Aurors, arrest...WHOA!' an invisible force kicked them out painfully into the alley.

'Talk about spoiled brats!' Aoi groused out in annoyance. 'You're just an office salaryman yet you think you're King of the World?! Get in line and do proper procedure just like anyone else!' she yelled, complete with the middle finger.

'Whooooo!' the applicants cheered.

'You said it, sister!'

'Yeah, they're being annoying!'

'Oh my, I've never seen my bar this swamped...this is financial paradise!' Tom the Barkeeper sobbed as he went to take orders...that, and the Girl-Who-Lived WILL be the one footing the bill! Talk about generosity! 'Why can't something like this happen more often?'

During Lunch Break...

'Ms. Potter, we're from the Daily Prophet, I'm Rita Skeeter.' said a curly-haired woman in green clothes. 'We would like to ask about your businesses as you seem to welcome anyone no matter what race and about how you made it possible when normally someone your age would be in school?'

'Oh, since my education started at age 5, I graduated at age 11 Ms. Skeeter. I've been an adult long ago. My magical and spiritual development registered automatically and magically in the files of Gringotts and the Ministry.' Aoi chuckled. 'In the Muggle World wherein evil spirits lurk, they don't care about age, they care more for ability and skill so more lives can be saved. My occupation is being a Ghost Sweeper...I specialize in exorcising Earth Bound Ghosts, Evil Spirits, Demons, Possessions, you name it. Because of too much human development and deforestation, their sleeping places or places where previous Exorcists sealed them are either disturbed or destroyed, awakening them and now cause trouble for the public. So our profession was created when humans are being idiots, thinking more about money earned through commercial profit than their safety. Back in the days when ghosts are just stories...now they're real.'

'A Ghost Sweeper? We don't have that here in the Magical Community!' Rita Skeeter exclaimed, astonished.

'Well, magicals rarely have spiritual power...I'd say 1/1000. Its mostly muggles who have this power...and our income reflects the risks, so I'm wealthy in my own right, long before the goblins tracked me down and told me who and what I am, bless them.'

'Pardon?!'

'Well, common knowledge is I'm an orphan, correct?' said Aoi as Rita nodded dumbly. 'Some imbecile left me to my mother's surviving relative, her older sister without even checking the background whether or not I'll grow up safe and happy. That bastard is fired by the goblins as my magical guardian of course, because he neglected to check on me. Had he done so, I would've been saved sooner, that incompetent asshole.' she said bitterly. She told Rita of her life with the Dursleys and how it ended through adoption and thorough counseling as she was brainwashed too much into think her abuse was OK and normal...and discovery of her spiritual powers that awakened because she too, was a possessed victim and her foster father and senior pupil exorcised her, fully awakening her potential thus she was trained for years until she was capable of taking the GS Exam. After graduating, she began work immediately, having her own bank account until the goblins found her...thus she was able to pour her money into Gringotts after converting them into wizarding money and start up some businesses.

Aoi left out names and locations in her tale.

'I see...that's quite a tale Ms. Potter...' Rita swallowed. 'Erm, may I know who this 'les incompetent' is?'

'Ohhhh everyone knows him...you think of him as the 'next Merlin' after all.' said Aoi with a malicious smile. 'I hear the Minister asks him for advice...?'

Cue a lot of dramatic, horrified gasps in the pub.


	8. Day One Test Two

A:N- People, I'm shocked you haven't guessed who I used as Aoi's final enemy...I used that one as when I played that game in my youth, back when Gameshark hasn't existed yet, fighting that one boss is a total bitch, I keep dying and dying and dying...even though I'm level 99! That bitch is one I can't beat!

* * *

><p>Day One Test Two<p>

Aoi's revelation of her history warranted some investigation, and Aoi directed them to police stations of concern for proof, and her relatives in prison. All of muggle UK knows of her situation so its pointless to do anything about it now as the name Dursley is now synonymous to 'child abusers' and prime examples of 'unfit parents'.

The pub was still in shock as the happily-adopted girl had such a background.

Word spread faster than the Daily Prophet now as Rita was off investigating muggle police stations regarding her case and when Lunch Break ended, she went back with the Interviews.

Among the interviewees she met, was one Remus Lupin.

He was tenth in line when lunch break came. He was here on Dumbledore's orders to persuade Holly Potter to come back to Britain but now...he didn't think so anymore, she's happy where she is, far away from the mistake called Dursleys and his decision and maybe he could use a real job for a change. No being gets this opportunity twice.

'Now then...Remus John Lupin is it?' Aoi mused as she read his records. 'So all because you're a Werewolf, you're denied applications, judging by this lengthy reject list.' she tut-tutted.

'Well, nobody wants to be an accidental werewolf, even if some of my peers knew me in school...' said Remus wryly.

'Honestly, ability and skill is more important than who and what you are these days where I'm from...furry little problem aside,' Remus did a double-take, 'You got stellar records. Even a Prefect for three straight years in Hogwarts. Kindly prick yourself on that spindle,' she said as he wrote his name on an empty parchment and what he is next to it, 'And drop ten drops of blood on the parchment.' she instructed as she read his files. Remus did so and watched as runic script appeared on the paper.

'Runes?!'

'Yes. That's your Integrity Test which I'll read later and Goblins will confirm these facts for me.' Aoi quipped. 'One bit of lying, you're rejected, don't forget that.'

'Ehehe...yes...' Remus chuckled. '...you're really like James, your father...' he choked out upon looking back at memories. 'He said the same thing you did when he found out I am a werewolf when we were in our school years.'

'Hooo? Really now?'

'Yes...when he said 'furry little problem', people thought I owned a badly-behaved rabbit.' Aoi sweatdropped. Wizards are really stupid, rabbits are so docile! No rabbit can 'misbehave'!

xxx

Day 2...

Rita published the Daily Prophet now. Since yesterday, the community was on fire, they were just waiting for the woman with the sharp quill to drop the bomb because she was investigating the police, and questioning Aoi's many counselors and therapists, and listening to records of the counseling sessions that shook the hardened journalist. Not only that, Rita got wind of what Ghost Sweepers do and got nearly killed for simply being in the way while observing, and they get paid by the millions per job and she wanted to interview Aoi after her current article.

Because Rita Skeeter tended to sensationalize her articles...it came out quite nastier in the eyes of the public, and Aoi is simply amused that the woman laid it on thick in her favor but ah well, both got what they wanted and last Aoi heard, there's a ruckus in the Ministry regarding her case...and looking at the Financial Ranking of Ancient Noble Families in Gringotts...the Potters came on top by several notches.

Everyone was flabbergasted that an adolescent earned more than they did in ten years!

At this, Aurors and Hitwizards began demanding pay that reflected the risks too...or they'll boycott the Ministry!

So now Rita Skeeter interviewed Aoi again during lunch break.

'What its like as a Ghost Sweeper eh?' Aoi chuckled. 'It's a long story but I'll give you something interesting.' she said as her Shadow came out, startling the whole pub, especially when it began emitting power too powerful for them to imagine.

'What is THAT?!' Rita gasped out. 'Bozo, take photos!' she squeaked as her photographer began snapping away.

'It's my Guardian Spirit who protects my mind and soul during my jobs so I won't get possessed or mentally manipulated. Ghost Sweepers gain them after intense life-or-death training in Sacred Hallowed Grounds. The local Mountain God helped me out some weeks back to have my guardian.' Aoi fibbed as the Shadow took out a clear crystal ball out of her head with swirling smoke inside. 'Here are my memories of my training days when I was nine years old up to age 11, exam day.' she said as the shadow gave the ball to Rita. 'You can drop it on a pensieve if you own one. It should give you an idea of what Ghost Sweepers do. Well, father is still overprotective of me so I do low-level jobs, but they still pay lots. Our income reflects our risks.'

'Erm...how much do you get paid?' Rita stammered out, already dreading the answer.

'Millions...' the pub fell silent. 'But father is kinder and considerate, so here are our rates.' Aoi took out a tarpaulin that obscured her family name. 'We only charge millions for B, A and S-Class Jobs. S-Class Spirits are almost considered demons so yeah, that's how much we charge. And that's per job.'

'PER JOB?!'

'Yeah...I was able to effortlessly hire part-time assistants who get paid 10000 per job they bring me but if they bring me a Spirit Horde, I pay them 20 grand. I earn millions anyway so five digits is of no loss to my wallet.' she said cheerfully, complete with a 'haughty lady' laugh and pose.

A lot of people fainted from shock, some bubbling at their mouths.

This further fuelled majority of the DMLE's Strike when Rita's article came out. Because really, their pay didn't reflect their risks, especially back in the First Wizarding Wars. They were paid 'poorly' despite risks, yet MUGGLES are paid along six digits reflecting the fatal risks of their work?! That wasn't fair and muggles of all people, nevermind being Ghost Sweepers, have it better!

Since it's a Strike, no Auror and Hitwizard reported to office for a few days, their cubicles cleared and clean, much to Amelia Bones' dismay and shrieking for Fudge to make changes to have their security back.

Holly Potter returning to Britain left bombs in her wake, just because she wanted to hire employees for her new businesses.

And indeed, it's legal. Magical files update AUTOMATICALLY. She's a legal adult and despite Fudge's wishes, Amelia refused to arrest the girl. All she did is reveal things about herself and she just kicked him out for a typical unruly line-shoving, as she mistook him for 'a rude applicant'. It was hilarious. As for the Strike and Boycotting however...yep, things ain't fair indeed. Not only that, Noble Houses are on a ruckus like headless chickens, as the young lady SOMEHOW managed to be several notches richer, and now richer than any other house combined. The goblins also deeply respect her as apparently, she hired them for jobs...and she paid them a mountain way beyond their request scope, and they are now the 'pipelines' of her business. Before hiring in London, she already hired other employees for a production business somewhere in an unplottable island in Italy.

However, the main point of interest now, was Exam 2. Fighting Aoi herself and lasting one hour against her to be hired.

Most people thought of it as plain arrogance because she's still a teenager soon-to-be 13. And most of her opponents are either Hogwarts Graduates, adults and even beings!

However, a week after that, a lot of people came to Stoatshead Hill wherein it was cleared up, complete with spectator seats, there's an arena, with her clearly dressed to fight. She's dressed in a rather casual attire for someone going to battle. She was dressed like someone going for a date!

**Now then, looks like we have quite the audience...I anticipated this since that Daily Prophet Article so I took the trouble to construct a coliseum, greek style!** she said cheerfully, her voice ringing all over the stadium. **A bitch to build though, costs a lot of magic. Now, before we start the fight to be hired, I want to make a few things clear.** she said. **For the safety of spectators, I installed S-Class Barriers so no matter what happens in the ring, audience is A-OK, and also, audience cannot fire spells into the ring either, the barrier will just deflect them back at you. Next, whoever's out of the ring in ten seconds is automatically disqualified but if it was me, you win. Third, use all means to win and be pragmatic. You seriously expect an enemy out to kill you to be honorable in fights? Puh-leeze. Pragmatic Combat is the game here if you wanna be hired, its also for your own good if you are attacked! Lastly, killing is not allowed. I'm a hiring employer, not a damn gladiator! As my rule, first come first serve and this battle ends when I accept thirty people! Come on out, Number One!**

From a corner, a woman came out and she transformed into a half-woman, half-something...creature? They could not tell with those unusual assets but definitely aquatic-looking.

**Ah, a Siren, so this is a battle of song!** Aoi snapped her fingers and out came a Karaoke Machine, causing the audience to face-fault. **The songs are all muggle songs of course. To be fair to the applicant, I'll let her choose the song.** she waved her hand for several titles to appear. **For those who hardly have any idea of what a Siren is, you can only beat them through a singing contest. No magic or forms of combat can hurt, defeat or kill them, you have to beat them at singing! Their songs however, kills who listens. The only defense is singing back while releasing either magical or spiritual energy as you sing, and you have to be better at singing. If you're tone deaf, sorry, you die. Don't worry, you can listen without dying, that's what the barrier is for!**

The songs are Eyes on Me, Melodies of Life, 1000 Words, Simple and Clean, Two Become One, Because You Loved Me, It's All Coming Back To Me Now, To Love You More, Beauty and the Beast, My Heart Will Go On, Too Much, Sometimes, Stronger, Lucky, Overprotected, Complicated, Don't Tell Me, and Nobody's Home.

'I choose To Love You More!' the siren picked as the song began playing.

Needless to say, they had a concert that lasted an hour long with the lyrics appearing for everyone to see, with the Siren choosing mostly Celine Dion, Spice Girls, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Songs, and some Avril Lavigne and Britney Spears. The first match...is a freaking combat concert with arrow cursors pointing at them when it's their turn and its also a battle of magical aura which everyone practically feels, trying to smother the other's power and these power levels are _horrifying_!

**You lasted an hour against me, well done! You're hired!** a floating gold star appeared on the very-happy Siren. **Stay at the stadium as I will talk to the hired employees before you go home. Number Two!**

At least the next few fights are combat-based with the crowd learning Aoi's brand of magic. She uses a magical black stick that glows with runes, and using wandless magic, she can fly, and very fast at evasion with acrobatic abilities to match...and Aoi states facts about some beings she thought nobody knows, considering how outdated they are.

Tenth Combatant was Remus Lupin, her father's old friend.

He proved that he deserved his school grades in the old days and despite obvious malnourishment, he was still sharp, but barely made the one hour benchmark but he was still hired.

Remus looked forward for stable income, finally and he wondered how much she'll pay. Seriously. Well, he knows one thing at least...he's not good-looking so he'll be a cashier at best.

That day, only four people are accepted, so there will be more fights in the next few days, until the 30 spots are all filled. Sirens and Werewolves aside, there's Veela, Harpies, and even a Crow! A being nobody knew existed till now...and Aoi revealed that they watch over children in their territories which were often towns and villages near dense forests hills or mountains, one can never find a Crow in cities where human industrialization made air so damn polluted. The Crows are very fond of children no matter what race and the supernatural world's best parents children would be damn lucky to be saved by. If they find an abused or neglected child in their turf, they take the child away and care for them until they find a good foster home or adopt themselves, and the Crow will wreak vengeance on the abusers on the child's stead equivalent to the physical, emotional, mental and psychological harm inflicted. So if there are news of missing children and attacked families in aforementioned locations, investigate the family first! If found abusive, let the Crows have the kids if police/aurors could not find the missing children...they're better off that way!

Day One of Exam Two ended.

Remus Lupin and his fellow employees could NOT believe their ears.

Why?

'Alright, you four,' said Aoi while FULLY AWARE Rita is eavesdropping. 'Out of about 50 people, only four made the cut, but they still have chances as long as there's still spots open. They fail now but tomorrow they can win if they got better in strategy. I will now assign you your jobs. Training will start when all 30 spots are filled but its best if you know your positions now.' she quipped. For Cashiers, you will get 500 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts every monthly payoff.' Remus' eyes widened in shock. That was how much Aurors get every month! 'As for our Waiters and Waitresses who might get more harassed than the cashiers, your salary will be 650.' three jaws dropped.

Rita Skeeter could NOT believe her ears. Even in the muggle world, cashiers and waiter/tresses aren't paid that big! Heck, that's MORE than she gets unless she has a big scoop!

'Didn't I tell you that income reflects work? I am aiming for peaceful co-existence in magical society and it ain't gonna be easy folks. You know it better because racists outnumber us open-minded folks. And to think muggles are far better in befriending supernaturals. Wizards and witches are so embarrassing in this regard. Not only that, muggles, despite magical community's belief, know the existence of magic LONG AGO because of us Ghost Sweepers who protect them from Spirits.' Aoi told them wryly. 'Once I get thirty people, training will start until all of you are good to go and business will open. So keep coming to the stadium and stay in this area. That, and you have all time in the world to get ready because when I say go, we go to your training spot and it's not gonna be in UK. You'll train somewhere else and boy believe me, I'm gonna be strict.' she grinned viciously. 'So strict you'll _curse my name and pray to your ancestors for relief_.'

And four adults GULPED before this KID.

xxx

Remus Lupin had one hell of a day as he went to the Burrow where the Weasleys lived. They were one of the few people who aren't nervous of him. Not only that, Order Members are there too.

'Remus, are you really OK? We saw the fight...' Molly went on full motherhen mode Remus shuddered.

'I can't believe she's actually THAT strong...good for her!' Moody praised. 'No bloody Death Eater can ever hope to beat her! Students at Hogwarts and Aurors oughta be trained like that!'

'Swordsmanship, wandless magic, flight and now a powerful magical aura...she lucked out in foster parents, I'd say.' said Doge. 'So what did Holly tell you in the backroom?'

'She said she aims for peaceful co-existence in the wizarding community if muggles mostly succeeded with supernatural beings yet we are so behind due to racism and prejudice she sees us as embarrassing.' said Remus weakly. 'She will start with ahem, unusual employment in her businesses and she revealed that Vampires are working for income in her factories in the muggle world.'

'VAMPIRES?!' everyone sputtered out, wide-eyed in shock.

'How on earth does she provide their n-needs?!' Hestia sputtered, fearing for the populace.

'Well, there are hardly any vampires left in the world. Pure ones, that is.' said Remus. 'The purebloods who sired many halflings over the centuries went and sunbathed to their deaths when they're tired of life because they become immortal upon reaching human age 20. Halflings on the other hand, age ten times slower than humans but they WILL grow old and wrinkly and will die of old age. They also cannot turn humans as they are not pureblood, and perfectly OK with typical vampire weaknesses due to their human side making them immune to it. Drinking blood makes them puke due to their human half so they just eat food and drink water and nobody worries about losing blood in the muggle world. Muggles pretty much accepted them with the Ghost Sweeper Community vouching for them. Most of the vampires in her factories are all Halflings and the one pureblood left got locked up by his son, a Halfling who is currently her father's new pupil. The father was so senile he was more of a danger to HIMSELF than anyone else. She revealed this when one of us asked why he hasn't seen a vampire when Holly said anyone is welcome.'

'So how much is she paying you guys?' Arthur asked Remus who shuddered.

'How much an Auror gets obviously.'

'WHAT?!'

'Not just Galleons like Aurors...in Sickles and Knuts too so yeah, we're paid pretty big.' said Remus weakly at his friends whose eyes were as wide as saucers. 'She said we'll definitely be harassed by the racists and we're allowed to defend ourselves, Ministry be damned so her motto came to 'income reflects risks'. We are officially under her protection under House Potter so we're virtually untouchable. Even by that hag Umbridge!' he exclaimed in glee. 'She's the best thing to happen!'


End file.
